basement_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Iolia Nolock Cryptic
Iolia Nolock Cryptic is the daughter of Soul and Tone, she is a being who suffers from split personalities, each take part of her name, Iolia, Nolock and Cryptic. She currently wanders around the world making sure area's of balance are kept. Appearance Iolia's main body sleek woman with long spiky white hair tied up in a ponytail that tips in red. Her two eyes are different much like her mother and predecessors, her right eye is red, where as her left eye is completely purple with a black dot purple and circular lines. There is a scar across that eye from a battle. Her hair mostly covers her face but she wears a Forehead Protector on top of her head This, combined with the mask he has used to cover the lower half of her face prevents most of her face from being visible. Her main outfit is a simple dark grey suit with a grey flak jacket, strapped up sandals and arm guards that went up to her elbows. She also wears fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand and is seen with a chain necklace underneath. Her fox mask has red, blue, purple and orange markings around the eyes, sides, and mouth; They are believed to be those of the colour of Soul and her past lives. There is a tattoo resembling a purple and Orange flame on her left deltoid. Abilities & Magic Gate Magic Iolia utilizes the Prankster and Storm gate, she is skillfully able to use both mana types together but is also able to use them separately to around the same capacity. Prankster *'Illusions:' Iolia is able to make minor illusions, mostly used as distractions never intended for something long lasting. *'Clones:' Iolia is able to make two solid clones of herself, however they appear as her two other personalities Nolock and Cryptic. This ability she never uses in combat. *'Platforms:' Iolia makes a floating platform big enough for her to stand on. Mainly used in battle to gain range on certain foes for ariel attacks. Sex *'Appearance Change:' Depending on the occasion Iolia is able to use this to change her appearance and sex if she wishes, however she really only ever changes to look like Nolock or Cryptic *'Pain Nullification' She is able to dull pain in a foe, this lets her deliver strikes without them noticing. Air *'Speed Aura:' Iolia uses wind to almost double her speed and reaction time able to move great distances very quickly. *'Push & Pull:' Controlling Powerful winds Iolia is able to push and pull objects or people, she also uses it to disorientate people and take them down. The larger and heavier the object the more diffcult it is. Thunder *'Lightning Cutter:' The attack appears as simply a mass of blue electrical in the her hand able to deliver a devastating blow to enemies and cut through a few materials. *'Electricity Channel:' Iolia can manipulate blue electricity and launches it as bolts of lighting. Lighting Trickster *'Thunder Sprite Trap' She is able to infuse a clone with Storm mana to cause it to self-destruct on contact with an attack. *'Lighting Hold:' Touching a target she can cause their muscles to lock-up paralysising them in place. However this ability she is still developing and chews through a large chunk of her mana to uphold. Matter Manipulation Iolia for the better part can use Water & Wind Manipulation from her heritage, which she can use in tandem of her Antimana without getting dissolved. Antimana Iolia is able to create Antimana, ten black orbs comprised of Divine Mana wielders she is able to generate it from her own bodies, usually her hands. The substance is fluid in form and becomes solid when she stops concentrating on it however it is highly malleable, able to be shaped into various forms for different uses, such as high speed projectiles, protective barriers, and various weapons. Her main go to is to create a number of balls that orbit her as well as rods for a variety of uses. The balls are a primary weapon and generally float behind her in a halo-like formation. She also has the ability to break and snap Antimana. The corepower of Antimana is its ability to seemily erase mana. It's ability to disperse mana make it ideal for fighting against spellcasters and those who heavily rely on magical attacks. If she stabs someone with a rod or sword through key points in someone's mana network she is able to disable their ability to cast magic. Balance Senstity Iolia is able to detect when something is out of balance, the main causes of this tend to be whenever a Chaos user or a Balance users tips the scale. Fox Fire Being a Kitsune Iolia is able to create foxfire to a degree, however she tends not to use it as to her collective there are better offensive abilities that she has at her disposal and feels like it is to slow. Minor Abilities *'Wolvian Traits:' Despite being mainly Kitsune Iolia does have some wolvian traits such as fangs and eye shape, in addition her sense of smell is increased. *'Fox Form:' Like all kitsune Iolia can transform into fox form, however no mortal has seen her do this as she turns into a Wolf with multiple tails. *'Tail Control:' Iolia can freely control her tails and cast mana attacks from them utilising like second limbs, though she also tends to use her hands more. Category:Kitsune Category:Character Category:OC: Amethyst